SONOS is a type of non-volatile trapped-charge memory technology based on CMOS technology. A SONOS transistor is a type of insulated gate field effect transistor with an oxide-nitride-oxide stack (ONO stack) instead of a single oxide layer. SONOS transistors can be fabricated in large arrays where each transistor can store one bit of information. A single SONOS transistor can be switched between a normally off state (logical “0”) and a normally on state (logical “1) by storing charge in a charge-trapping layer, where the polarity of the stored charge determines which state the transistor is in. Charge of one polarity raises the threshold voltage of the transistor and charge of the opposite polarity lowers the threshold voltage. The difference between the two threshold voltages, known as the sense window, is a measure of data integrity. The state of the SONOS transistor can be read by applying a voltage across the transistor and sensing the current that flows through the transistor. If the current is less than some specified maximum leakage current, the transistor is read as “off.” If the current is greater than some specified minimum conduction current, the transistor is read as “on.” However, reading the state of the transistor in this way disturbs the trapped-charge with each read, causing the sense window to shrink and reducing the integrity of the stored data.